The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) type devices in electronic displays has grown significantly in recent years. Manually updating devices can be costly, time consuming, and prone to error. RFID devices allow manufacturers, distributors and retailers, amongst others, to quickly and easily change, update or modify the information displayed, and maintain this display even when power is removed from the device. These displays may generally be characterized as bi-stable and are often associated with passive RFID devices, which take power from Radio Frequency (RF) energy transmitted by an RFID reader.
However, electronic displays can be expensive due to power source requirements. For example, one problem with these displays is that in order to change the display, the device frequently requires complex voltage and time profiles. The circuitry needed to generate these waveforms adds complexity to the RFID chip and occupies too much space on the RFID chip as well. As a result, these RFID chips are often expensive to produce.